o destino de um amor impossivel
by Morgana the Witch
Summary: Darien se casa com Serena apenas por achar que o destino era
1. Default Chapter

N/A: As duas primeiras partes são pensamentos de Darien depois Ami e acontecem ao mesmo tempo e como eles estão separados resolvi coloca-los assim Darien depois Ami, na terceira parte como os dois estão juntos os pensamentos deles aparecem juntos, espero que de para entender. O fic ocorre no futuro projetado no anime onde Darien é rei e Serena rainha e eles já tem sua filha Rini (não sei se escrevi errado me desculpem)e as Sailors protegem o castelo.

Para os que não perceberam esse é um fic Ami e Darien, pode ter cenas lime em algumas partes mas tudo muito leve.

Sailor moon e seus personagens não me pertencem são de propriedade de Naoko Takeushi.

Destino de um amor impossível.

por: Morgana Witch

Parte: 1 Darien

(Darien POV)

Mais uma noite aqui neste mesmo lugar com a mulher que supostamente amo, mas que na verdade não sei se um dia já amei ou se apenas sempre foi o destino e não tive força para lutar contra ele, eu a amo, talvez como uma irmã ou até mais, mas não como amo "ela", quando penso nela sei que, o que sinto por ela é mais forte do que eu, mas ela decidiu por nós, decidiu acabar com tudo e que devia seguir o que estava determinado, sei que ela sofre até mais que eu, pois ao fim tenho uma filha linda que me consola.

Eu sofro em saber que a qualquer momento outro homem possa tê-la e é só questão de tempo, eu sei que é egoísmo da minha parte quere-la para mim, mas não posso evitar tal sentimento e ela sabe disso por isso quer ir embora, mas não deixo nem deixarei, porque o simples fato de vê-la já me traz felicidade e no dia em que não a tiver nem como amiga eu sei que morrerei, felizmente para mim ela tem que obedecer minhas ordens, eu quero que ela seja feliz, mas não consigo deixa-la ir, eu gostaria de ter mudado isso, de mudar essa situação, queria que ela estivesse ao meu lado nesta cama, que fosse seus cabelos que cobrissem meu peito, que fosse ela que me dissesse "eu te amo", que fosse com ela que tivesse feito amor na noite passada, mas não é assim o destino não quis, eu não lutei contra ele eu o aceitei e ela também desistiu de mim, se ela tivesse me ajudado a lutar eu teria tentado mudar o destino, mas ela não magoaria sua princesa, sua rainha.

Eu as vezes a odeio e me odeio por ter deixado tudo começar, mas depois de um segundo mudo de idéia, pois se não tivesse ela junto de mim talvez jamais soubesse o que é o real amor entre um homem e uma mulher, não pode ser apenas companheirismo e carinho tem que ter paixão e desejo também, e isso é o que falta em meu casamento, minha esposa é carinhosa e compreensiva, eu tenho um carinho muito grande por ela, que para muita gente poderia ser considerado amor, mas meu coração não bate mais forte quando estou com ela, claro que ela é muito bonita por isso querendo ou não, sinto desejo de estar com ela, mas não é a mesma coisa não tem aquele fogo da paixão queimando em mim.

Queria que tudo mudasse, pelo jeito não irei dormir hoje vou andar um pouco isso sempre ajuda.

Acho que tive uma péssima idéia, o motivo de minha insônia ainda está acordado, está linda como sempre tranqüila e triste, triste por mim, que irônico, eu estou triste por ela e ela por mim, para minha sorte não notou minha presença.

Como é lindo o movimento de seus cabelos com a brisa noturna, o azul natural deles fica mais lindo ainda a luz da lua e os traços de seu rosto ainda mais delicados e infelizmente tristes.

O que está fazendo acordado a essa hora príncipe Darien?

Ela me viu seus olhos azuis me fitaram pude ver lagrimas neles mesmo ela tentando disfarçar.

Nada apenas tinha insônia, e você, não é seu dia de patrulha é?

Não, apenas queria pensar um pouco, mas acho melhor ir deitar.

Ela está indo embora porque cheguei, é sempre assim, já devia estar acostumado, mas mesmo assim isso doe, não suporto dor de vê-la ir para longe eu a amo.

Ami eu quero que fique.

Não pode me pedir isso.

Posso e ordeno que fique posso sofrer algum risco.

Eu odeio usar esse artificio, mas não posso deixa-la ir tão cedo necessito nem se for mais um minuto de sua presença.

Darien porque faz isso comigo, por que me odeia e me quer ver sofrer?

Ela está chorando...

Ami não te odeio você sabe, eu te amo, amo mais do que posso suportar.

Essa é a verdade não quero saber de nada ...não me importo se alguém veja, que se dane o mundo, a Tóquio de cristal o Milênio de prata, eu só quero tê-la comigo...

Ela é minha, só minha, seu corpo pequeno está em meus braços, ela tenta fazer resistência, mas eu sei que vai ceder pelo mesmo motivo que eu, o amor.

Por que me faz isso sabe que não é certo, me solta por favor.

Ami, não ligo mais para nada, eu te amo, está tudo errado, não quero mas viver mentiras, quero lutar contra esse destino infeliz que supostamente tenho que viver.

Darien é errado e nosso dever...hunnnn...

Sim eu a tenho, ela não resiste mais, seus lábios me pertencem como os meus a ela, essa sensação meu coração bate mais rápido, parece que vai sair do peito esse calor eu só consigo com ela, seus lábios macios me enlouquecem...

Te amo Ami.

Darien nã... hhunnnnnnn...Dari...

Não vou escutar mais nada, eu sei que ela vai se afastar de mim, assim que a largar, mas nesse momento só quero beber mais de sua boca, sentir mais seu corpo junto ao meu, suas mãos em meus cabelos ...

Parte: 2 Ami

(Ami POV)

Gosto de olhar a lua no céu numa noite como essa, tudo parece tão calmo e feliz, gostaria que meu coração estivesse calmo e feliz, mas eu sei que é impossível, tudo culpa desse destino idiota e desse dever que não pedi para ter, já não sou uma adolescente agora sou uma mulher e ainda tenho os mesmo problemas de antes e ainda não posso me livrar deles, como gostaria que tudo pudesse ser diferente, mas não é.

Sinto meu coração destroçado, eu sei que agora ela está ao lado dele e não consigo sentir raiva dela, eu a amo, não só por ela ser quem é, mas por ela ser minha amiga, eu a trai e ainda a traio em meus pensamentos.

Não posso evitar pensar nele, não posso evitar querer sentir seus lábios novamente, a última vez já faz quase dois anos, porque lembro disso se só me traz tristeza.

Eu queria poder fugir e nunca mais olhar para ele talvez assim o esqueça, mas não consigo, ele não permitiu minha partida, parte de mim o odiou por isso, mas a outra parte ficou feliz, sim feliz por poder continuar vê-lo todos os dias, mesmo que isso machuque, eu me contento apenas em ver seus olhos e seus sorrisos, que patética eu sou me torturo dia após dia, talvez seja minha culpa por ter sido fraca, devia ter impedido que nosso relacionamento avançasse, devia ter impedido o primeiro beijo, assim jamais teria sentido a paixão que ele emana, não devia ter escutado suas palavras de amor.

Eu fracassei, eu me deixei levar hoje só sinto o sofrimento de ter tido o amor e de nunca mais poder tê-lo novamente, ele queria lutar contra seu destino mas eu o impedi, impedi para não faze-la sofrer, mas será que fiz certo, não sei se ela é feliz, espero que sim, pois se não meu sacrifico foi em vão, e ele será que a ama, não falo com ele evito estar só com ele.

Quando está perto de mim minha mente fica lenta meu corpo parece em estado de dormência, quase não tenho reações por que eu o amo, amo com todo o meu coração, mesmo sabendo que é impossível, eu o amo mais que tudo, inferno e céu em um só sentimento, tenho medo de não resistir e tudo acontecer novamente.

Um barulho tem alguém aqui, não pode ser, é ele, meus olhos ainda não o viram, mas meu coração já disparou.

O que está fazendo acordado a essa hora príncipe Darien?

O que posso pensar? Apenas lindo, ele é lindo, por que ele me tortura assim, seus olhos azuis me parecem triste, talvez seja minha imaginação.

Nada apenas tinha insônia, e você, não é seu dia de patrulha é?

Minha patrulha, ele é culpado por eu ter que fazer as malditas patrulhas no castelo de cristal a noite, eu só faço isso para não vê-lo de dia, mas não adianta mesmo a noite ele ainda vem me torturar.

Não, apenas queria pensar um pouco, mas acho melhor ir deitar.

Eu tenho que fugir dessa dor, eu quero fugir, sua presença me tortura, na verdade quero me jogar em seus braços beija-lo dizer que o amo, eu sou uma idiota.

Ami eu quero que fique.

Por que faz isso Darien, gosta de ver meu coração despedaçado me destruir, você não pode fazer isso comigo não pode...

Não pode me pedir isso.

Posso e ordeno que fique posso sofrer algum risco.

Maldito sempre usando meu dever para me machucar, eu odeio isso, porque me ver chorar por que...

Darien porque faz isso comigo, por que me odeia e me quer ver sofrer?

Ami não te odeio você sabe, eu te amo, amo mais do que posso suportar.

Por que ele diz isso eu não quero escutar, não quero, eu te amo Darien, amo, mas não quero ...o que ele esta fazendo, Darien está se aproximando, por que minhas pernas não obedecem, eu tenho que fugir ...

Meu Deus ele está me abraçando, tudo está começando de novo, eu não vou resistir muito tempo eu o amo, eu me odeio sou fraca isso não pode acontecer ...

Por que me faz isso sabe que não é certo, me solta por favor.

Ami não ligo mais para nada, eu te amo, está tudo errado, não quero mas viver mentiras, quero lutar contra esse destino infeliz que supostamente tenho que viver.

Gostaria de lutar também, meu amor mais não é certo, eu escolhi um dever Darien porque não entende, não quero sofrer por algo que não poderá acontecer.

Darien é errado e nosso dever...hunnnn...

Meu Deus ele está me beijando, não posso resistir eu me sinto no céu, meu coração vai sair pelo meu peito, eu quero resistir mas não consigo...

Te amo Ami.

Essas palavras de novo, eu sei que são verdadeiras isso me doe mais, mas não é certo...

Darien nã... hhunnnnnnn...Dari...

Ele não vai me escutar, nem eu sei mais se quero que ele pare, eu amo essa paixão que emana o corpo dele, amo esse jeito de me beijar eu estou perdida novamente, não posso resistir...

Continua...

Nota: Espero que tenham gostado, Ami e minha Sailor predileta, mas não foi por isso que fiz esse fic, ele apenas apareceu do nada na minha cabeça estranho né, espero não ter ofendido ninguém.

Beijos Morgana Witch


	2. Chapter 2

N/a: Desculpem a demora, infelizmente eu tenho muito pouco tempo pra escrever, mas finalmente estou fazendo um update.

Muito obrigada pelos Reviews, fico muito feliz em saber que não odiaram o casal e mais gostaram de ler a fic, agradeço mesmo.

Destino de um amor impossível.

por: Morgana Witch

Parte 3 o céu e o inferno

Ami: Darien continuava a me beijar, por onde me toca deixa minha pele em brasa, assim como o fogo que começa a consumir meu corpo inundando meu coração, sei que é momentâneo, mas agora parece que estou no céu, sei que em breve, quando nos separarmos viverei o inferno dentro de mim a culpa da traição e a frustração do amor impossível.

Darien: Gostaria que o tempo parasse agora, assim jamais esse momento acabaria, seus lábios, seu corpo seu cheiro tudo é tão perfeito, esse sentimento em meu peito, esse calor que consome minhas forças, isso tudo só ela me dá, eu a amo, gostaria que ela tivesse a coragem de desistir de tudo, mas não posso exigir nada dela, pois não sei se eu mesmo faria isso.

Ami: Por que tem de ser assim, porque fui escolhida para ser uma Sailor, se isso não tivesse acontecido ela jamais conheceria ele, jamais conheceria ela, e seria a mesma Ami de antes feliz e sozinha.

Sozinha era isso, eu sempre fui e sempre serei sozinha.

Darien: Ela me empurrou se livrou de mim, a magia quebrou, por que ela tem que fugir será que não entende que o que há entre nós é mais forte do esse patético destino pré-estabelecido, mas se ela está achando que desistirei de novo está errada, chega de mentiras.

- Droga Ami, não vai conseguir fugir de mim estou cansado dessa mentira, eu te amo e sei que você me ama, chega de negar.

Ami: Porque ele sempre torna tudo mais difícil me segurando em seus braços dessa maneira quebrando minhas resistências, com essas palavras amor ele não pode me amar, ele pertence à Serena ela merece o amor dele eu não.

- Darien eu sempre fui sozinha e sempre serei, não posso competir com nossa rainha, por que ela é tudo o que sempre quis ser, ela linda, meiga, bondosa e tem amigos e tem seu amor e o meu também...

Darien: Droga ela não entende, eu não amo a serena, eu gosto dela, mas não é amor, eu errei há dois anos atrás, mas não por me apaixonar pela Ami, mas por não lutar por esse amor.

- Chega Ami eu não amo a Serena, você acha que posso amar duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo?

Ami: - Não sei, acho que o que vê em mim é minha solidão foi por isso que se aproximou de mim, pena e acho que talvez ainda esteja...

"É pena e isso ele tem pena de me ver sofrer sozinha por isso finge ainda me amar, ninguém poderia amar uma pessoa como eu, uma traidora".

Darien: - Olhe o que diz Ami acha que se eu sentisse apenas pena eu teria tentado desistir de tudo por você e mesmo sofrendo me casaria só para que você não sentisse mais culpa ainda, Ami eu sou capaz de fazer tudo por você, no inicio eu não sentia pena de você, apenas sentia sua solidão interna e queria preenchê-la com minha amizade, mas eu não consegui, eu fui além Ami..

"Por que Ami você quer se enganar olhe para mim, eu te amo e dessa vez não fugira de mim e nem de você mesma".

Ami: Tenho que me soltar dele, não quero ouvir isso tenho que fugir, mas ele continua aqui, ele continua dizendo essa palavras...

- Chega eu não quero escutar mais...Eu...Eu não quero te amar...Eu nunca quis só não pude evitar.

Darien: Ela acha que eu não sofro, não acredito...

- Nem eu pude evitar, pensa que não sofri quando percebi que te amava, e não amava mais a Serena e que na verdade nunca amei, fiquei noites em claro, imaginando uma solução para minha encruzilhada, pensava em você e se você me rejeitaria se eu me declarasse, mas como sempre o que mais contava o destino pré-estabelecido, maldito destino que me tornou infeliz, maldita covardia que me impediu de seguir meu coração e você, você Ami não pensou em nós foi covarde não lutou e fugiu como quer fazer agora, como sempre faz.

Ami: O que fiz? Ele é infeliz eu sou culpada se tivesse sido fraca e cedido a esse amor, isso não estaria acontecendo, eu sou mais que uma traidora só causo dor a quem amo.

- Perdão Darien se eu não tivesse deixado você ficar naquela noite nós ainda seriamos amigos e felizes, você e a Serena e eu e minha amizade por vocês.

Darien: - Não me peça perdão aquele foi o dia mais feliz de minha vida eu descobri que não podia viver sem você e que jamais seria feliz e que jamais serei, mas mesmo assim prefiro a verdade cruel do que a mentira da falsa felicidade.

Ami: - Darien, eu ... Eu...Eu te amo... Amo de mais... Quero morrer...Não agüento mais essa infelicidade...Arrependo-me de não ter tentado...Mas ela é feliz pelo menos.

Darien: Apesar de magoado não agüento vê-la chorar quero tomá-la em meus braços e apesar de todo o sofrimento ela ainda pensa em Serena, eu também penso é errado o que faço, amo a Serena, mas não como deveria e essa mentira não pode continuar ela merece mais do que um marido que ama outra mulher, assim ninguém pode ser feliz.

- Ela não é feliz... Ela vive uma mentira, eu não sou feliz e você também não, agora não chore mais, por favor, Ami, não agüento vê-la assim.

Ami: Ele está me abraçando novamente é tão quente, será que fiz tudo errado se ela não é feliz de que serve tudo isso? Se eu deixar de existir eles serão felizes.

Darien: Ela em meus braços é assim que deve ser não vou mais fugir e não vou permitir que ela fuja de mim nunca mais nunca mais...Quanta dor...Seu corpo treme enquanto chora recostada em meu peito, meu coração também chora por ela por mim por serena e por Rini, mas essa mentira tem de chegar ao fim.

Ami: É tão bom está em seus braços, sentir seu perfume às batidas de seu coração é tão difícil não vê-lo nunca mais, mas se assim ele for feliz... Eu morreria para que ele fosse feliz...Eu te amo Darien...

- Darien me deixe ir embora do castelo, eu irei para bem longe, juro que não me verá mais. Assim você pode ser feliz com Serena e sua filha.

Darien: Ela está louca será que não entendeu nada do que disse será que só pensa em Serena, será que não percebe que serei infeliz sem ela, que Serena não pode viver na mentira para sempre.

Ami: Ele se afastou tão brusca mente, o frio penetra meu corpo, não sei se posso viver sem ele, mas se for para ele ser feliz eu faço tudo.

Darien: - Você realmente não entendeu, não posso viver sem você, será que ama mais a Serena do que a mim, será que ela não merece mais que um amor fraternal?

Ami: Entendi, meu amor, mas eu sei que pode amar Serena mais do que fraternalmente eu sei que pode ser feliz com ela, sem mim tudo se resolverá.

- Não é isso você tem uma filha e ela te ama e vocês são perfeitos um para o outro, e sem eu por perto vai acabar me esquecendo e tentando ser feliz.

Darien: Nesses momentos eu tenho vontade de chacoalhar ela pelos ombros será que é difícil ver que eu a amo e ela me ama e somente junto seremos feliz.

- Não baixe o olhar para mim, diga olhando em meus olhos Ami, que não me ama.

Ami: Ele nunca ficou tão bravo comigo não sei se consigo cumprir meu dever me perdoe Serena eu não vou conseguir, me perdoe, não posso mentir para esse olhos azuis que tanto amo.

- Eu não posso dizer que não te amo, pois eu te amo mais do que a mim mesma, sei que não sou grande coisa, mas morreria se fosse para você ser feliz, sei que sua felicidade é ao lado dela e é seu dever, vi o quanto à ama no futuro, pois sacrificou sua vida por ela no passado e no futuro, não sei o que há entre nós, talvez seja algum feitiço para destruir o futuro da humanidade, você tem que amar a Serena é seu destino, não sente nada por mim a não ser um amor inacabado por isso acha que me ama mais do que a ela.

Darien: Escuto, mas não acredito no que escuto, destino, feitiço ela usou a mesmo argumento antes, mas que inferno não pode ser verdade que ela acredita nisso, mas dessa vez ela não vai fugir.

Ami: Ele está me machucando, ele realmente esta bravo, mas é melhor assim. Logo me mandara embora, e terei cumprido minha missão Sailor Plutão, me liberará de minhas obrigações e Serena ficara feliz em me ver longe de seu amado, só sentirei falta de Lita a única que entendeu meu amor. Uma lágrima e não é minha, Darien...Chorando por mim, a força de seu braço diminuiu...Darien...Darien...

- Darien não chore, por favor... Eu...Me desculpe ...Se eu pudesse...O que posso fazer.. Meu dever...

Darien: Como é bom ser tocado por ela, eu não quero, mas viver sem ela, não posso, não consigo fingir...Dever...Sempre dever...

- Dever sempre seu dever ou o meu dever Ami, não adianta ir embora, eu não vou deixar de te amar, nem você a mim, pior se for embora acho que morrerei, o que pode fazer e ficar comigo enfrentar Serena, as Sailors e seja mais quem for ao meu lado Ami, pois se não fizer isso comigo faço sozinho, o que não vou fazer é viver na mentira.

Continua...

N/A: Obrigada pelo Reviews :

Amanda e Luana, Abby L. Carter: obrigada por ser a primeira a mandar um review, espero que ainda possa acompanhar apesar do tempo que demorou em postar a continuação.

Andrus Smith: se eu fosse um garoto nós iríamos disputar a Ami, mas já que não sou quem sabe se o Darien não ficar com ela vc consiga conquistá-la né!

Srta. Almofadinhas e Srta. Pontas : ainda não terminei de ler as fics hp, mas adoro Dramione, e toh lendo a fic deles.

Julianalain: espero que tenha gostado tb desse cap.


End file.
